


Bye, Ben

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [122]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Siv (OC), bucky x steve, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Bye, Ben

By the time that night rolled around, everyone was tired. And all the adults had a lot on their minds. Surprisingly, Talia, Annabelle, Theo, and Quinn all begged to have Thor’s girls- Alvilda and Kari- to have a sleepover with them. You told them it was up to Thor and his wife, Siv. 

“Please, daddy.” Kari pouted up at her father and mother. “Mommy!” She stuck her bottom lip out. 

"We have a playroom that they use for sleepovers." You told her. "JARVIS listens for them all night, and usually either Ben of Heimdall stays with them." 

Siv nodded after Thor looked at her. “That should be fine.” She smiled as the girls cheered. "Can you show me the playroom?" She asked you, wanting to at least  _ try _ to get to know you. She couldn't call you the 'other' woman, either. Siv knew that label was more hers than anything. 

You nodded. “Of course.” You smiled and lead the way. “It’s one of the safest places since the kids love it so much.” You assured her. "JARVIS, can you put a screen down for a movie for while the kids wind down?"

“Yes.” He replied instantly. 

Siv looked to the walls in interest. A moment later, a screen lowered from the ceiling. "Thank you, I'll get a movie set up shortly." You told him. 

“This is lovely.” She noted. “I appreciate you taking to me and the girls and offer your home.” She smiled softly. "I was nervous coming here, and then the others didn't seem to pleased to see us."

“They are very protective. I know I wasn’t ready to face his new family.” You told her honestly. “They’re also protective of Heimdall and Ben.” You explained. "He is Thor's clone, when it comes to looks."

“I am glad he had a son.” She said softly. “I hope they can become close again. He feels very guilty.” Siv sighed. “He was always fearful that Heimdall would hate him, or feel abandoned.”

You nodded sadly. “I believe that. Heimdall will probably be distant at first but he has his father's huge heart.” You smiled. 

* * *

While Heimdall was being discussed on another floor, he stayed sitting in one of his favorite window spots, playing on his phone. “Ben’s looking for you, sleepover duties I guess.” Steve chuckled as he walked down the hall to him. “I guess your sisters are gonna be there, too.”    


He groaned, shaking his head. “Talia is my sister. Annabelle is my sister. Those other two are strangers.”

“They are. But they don’t have to stay that way.” Steve leaned against the wall beside him. “Why not try to get to know them a bit? Yeah, they’re young, but still.” He tried. “I have a feeling they won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.” 

Heimdall rolled his eyes and messed with a spot on his shoe. “No.” He said simply. “Everyone is rushing to make it seem like they all belong here. It’s weird.” 

Steve raised his eyebrows slightly. “He is your father, Heimdall.” He said gently. 

“Yeah, I know.” He mumbled. “Just didn’t think he’d ever replace his family. Doubt you or Dad or anyone else would do that.” He pointed out. “Ever.” 

He sighed, sitting on the part of the window that was empty. “He was gone for fifteen years, but look how young they are. Don’t you think that means he waited at  _ least  _ ten years before having another family?” 

“Why not wait twenty? Not like he ages.” He knew he was overly angry about this, but it didn’t change his mind. “I’m not calling his new wife anything and I’m not calling their kids anything. I already know what it’s like not being the favorite. I don’t need a new reminder.” He shook his head. “He came back for mom, Steve.” He sighed. “That’s all.”

“Hey.” Steve frowned. “I understand that it’s a lot right now, but I really think you should give them a chance. And no one has favorites.” He said easily. “We all love all of you. I still see you as my son, Heimdall.” 

Heimdall looked at him skeptically and shook his head as he looked back outside. “Okay.” He said simply. What else was there to say? 

Steve watched him for a minute. “Want me or Buck to hang out for the sleepover, too? At least until they fall asleep?” He offered. 

“I don’t think I’ll join.” He said honestly. “I just want to be alone right now.” 

Steve nodded. “I understand.” He stood but rubbed his shoulder. “We’re always here for you.” He reminded him. “Just let JARVIS know if you need me.” He said before making his way to Ben to tell him Heimdall needed space.

Ben was of course worried for his brother and rubbed his hands together. He was torn. Should he go check on him? Should he leave him be? Groaning, he let his head hang back. “Daaaaad. What do I do?” He asked. This was so new. “Should I go see if he wants to talk?”

“Maybe leave him be for now and bring him a snack later? You two are the closest.” Steve nodded. “I think that’ll help.” He gave him a small smile.

Ben nodded. “I’ll make him a pb and j.” He sighed. “Hopefully that helps.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he trudged off. He hated knowing his brother was down. 

* * *

“I’m going to go get snacks, anyone want anything?” Ben asked all the kids. 

“More juice please.” Talia asked. “Thanks, Benny!” She smiled up at him.

He smiled and nodded. “Course, sis.” He waved at them before grabbing the tray he had brought earlier. “How about you guys?” He asked the other kids. 

“Can I have more of this stuff?” Alvilda asked, holding up a bowl of popcorn. “It is so good!” She beamed.

“You got it.” He nodded and walked out, going to make his brother a sandwich first. He wanted to check on him and make sure he was okay. “Heimdall?” Ben approached his room with his sandwich cut. “I made this…” He walked in. “What’re you doing?” He froze, watching Hiemdall.

Heimdall groaned. “Nothing.” He shrugged, putting his backpack on. “I’ll text you, okay?” He took the sandwich. “Thanks. I’ll see you when I see you.” He have him a pat on the shoulder.

“What? Where are you going?” Ben sagged. They were so close that it was hard to imagine him not telling him.

“Don’t know yet. Watch over the little ones okay?” Heimdall ruffled his hair, even though they were the same height. “Keep them out of trouble.” He told him as he made his way towards the door, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Ben furrowed his brows as he watched, stomach instantly hurting at the idea of not telling you or his dad that Heimdall was leaving. Where would he go?! Sure, they had friends outside of the tower, but they got kept at arm’s length to be safe. He took a deep breath, not knowing how long he’d be able to keep this to himself. Lying wasn’t something he did! He was far too much like his father. He bit his lip and groaned. “Can’t do it.” He mumbled and ran down the hall to find you or one of his dads. He was panicking. Hiemdall was strong, and the world knew that he was Thor’s son, but that could make things very bad out there for him! 

Bucky ‘oof’d’ when Ben ran into him. “Whoa, pal.” He caught him. “Where’s the fire?” He asked, looking worried at the expression on his face. “The kids okay?!” 

“Heimdall!” He panted. “He left.”

“What? What do you mean?” Bucky frowned. “Where did he go?” He was starting to panic, too.

Ben shrugged. “Out. I don’t know! He didn’t tell me. Just told me to keep the little ones out of trouble, grabbed a bag he had packed, the sandwich I gave him, and left.”

Bucky blinked. “Fuck.” He mumbled. “JARVIS tell the others!” He ran with Ben to find you. You were going to flip out at this. Even with your son towering over you, you still thought of him as your baby.

* * *

Everyone was standing when Ben and Bucky rushed in. You were trying to calm your breathing as Steve followed in moments later. 

“I’ll go.” Tony offered. “I can fly and have JARVIS scan for him.” He added.

“I’m going, too.” Steve nodded. 

“I believe I should go. I am sure I am the reason he left.” Thor sighed. He felt the guilt bubble up. “Perhaps he did not want me to come back.”

Steve looked away at that, looking at you worriedly. “Who do you think should go? You know him more than anyone in this room. Aside from Ben, actually.” He added. 

“Well, Ben’s not going.” You told your son then looked back at Steve. “Maybe he needs Thor to go, to show him he cares?” You shrugged. “Have Bucky go with him maybe? He sees him like a dad, sure, but he’s less ‘rigid’ than Steve, and I think he’d be more afraid of disappointing Tony. I think that Bucky would be the most laid back with all this. He is one of the fun dads.” 

“Hey.” Tony and Steve said at the same time. 

Bucky grinned for a moment, then nodded. “Let’s go.” He patted Thor’s arm. “I have an idea on the path he took.” He told him. “Don’t worry, doll. We’ll bring him home.” He gave you a smile. “I promise.”

“I trust you.” You told him. You were hurting for your oldest baby. Was he really that upset about Thor’s family? You sat down as Thor and Bucky ran out, Steve and Tony sitting by you for comfort. You leaned into Tony, sniffing.

“He’ll be okay. Just teenage angst.” Tony assured you. 

* * *

Bucky lead Thor through the tower and down the street. “I try to give Heimdall space. Especially because you know how Steve is. And Tony.” He explained to Thor as they walked. “But he was acting real weird last year. Turns out he just really liked this diner that serves cheap grilled cheese. I’m hoping that’s where he stops first.” He told him. “This was during his whole broody quiet phase.”

Thor nodded. “Seems as though you’ve stepped up to being a father figure to him. I heard that has not always been the case.” He glanced at him. He noticed how Bucky sagged slightly.

“It was...a rough time.” Bucky said sadly. “I regret it, and I’ve spent years making sure I never do that again.” 

“Thank you.” Thor said softly. “I am thankful he had so many father figures in my absence.” 

“Yeah.” Bucky agreed, swallowing. “Are you planning on sticking around…?” He didn’t want to assume anything. “Or do you guys plan to just head back to Asgard?”

“It is up to Y/N. And Stark. My wife and I have an understanding regarding what may happen.” Thor shrugged. “Y/N and I spoke a bit last night, and we had planned to sit down with Tony and Siv tomorrow morning.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “Oh.” He didn’t really know how to feel about that. It wasn’t his place to say either way. He grew quiet as they made their way down the block of the diner. He really hoped that Heimdall was there.

* * *

Heimdall messes around on his tablet at the corner diner he liked. He sipped on a soda, reading. He wanted a moment of peace before figuring out where he was gonna go next. He figured he had enough funds he had saved to take a bus somewhere. Anywhere but New York. Somewhere he wasn’t going to be recognized. “Hey…” He frowned as felt a hand on his neck. He looked up and groaned. “Dammit, Ben.” He groaned, watching Bucky and Thor sit with him. “I’m gonna kill him.” 

“No.” Bucky said gently. “He’s looking out for you.” 

Thor gave him a soft look. “I am sorry I caused you to run away from your family.” He told him honestly. “I never wanted that.” He added. “Does my presence truly bother you so much?”

Heimdall looked down. “You replaced me and Mom.” He shrugged. “Why bother coming back at all?” 

“I never stopped thinking about you, your mother, or Ben. I waited a very long time before offering my heart to another being.” He said gently. “I nearly renounced my throne even.” 

“But you still did. And you still came back. Showing off your new family. Showing off your new wife. Do you know what that did to mom?” Heimdall nearly glared at him. “At all? Do you care?”

“Of course I care.” Thor leaned in. “I love your mother. Have never stopped. I wish nothing but to be with her again.” He said honestly. “She knows this, as well.” 

Heimdall narrowed his eyes. “Well I hope she told you no. You’re married!” He hissed. 

Thor raised an eyebrow. “Were you unaware that both Stark and myself were seeing your mother?” He asked. “It was us three when you were an infant, up until the bridge closed. We would have even wed here before that if I had been a citizen of this world, but that couldn’t happen. So, we had planned to wed in Asgard, and she was to wed Stark here.”

“Yeah. I also know that’s how Ben was made.” Heimdall sighed. “But that’s different. She was the only one. I’m not going to let her have split time with you and your new person.” He said seriously. “She’s been happy with Dad.”

“We will include you when we make that decision.” Thor nodded. 

Bucky winced. “Wanna head back to the tower? Please?” He asked Heimdall. “Your mom is really upset, and worried. So are the others.” He said softly. “I’ve never seen Ben that panicked before.” 

Heimdall sighed. “Yeah, okay.” He packed up his things quickly, standing. “Let’s go so I can get a lecture and go to bed.” He knew that’s exactly what would happen. He’d probably wind up grounded from the lab for a bit, too. He’d be upset with Ben for a while.

Bucky stood and pulled him close for a minute. “We’re just worried, okay? We love you.” He assured him. “You aren’t in trouble. And, even if they are, I’ll stick up for you.” He promised. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You just reacted how you felt was right.”

Heimdall bit his lip. “Thanks, Bucky.” He said sincerely. At least he had him on his side.

Thor followed them out somewhat sadly. He’s truly disappointed his son. He clearly felt very little when it came to positive feelings towards him. 

* * *

You hugged Heimdall tightly when they returned. “Next time, please come talk to me?” You asked him, pulling back to cup his cheeks. “I know you’re big, and tough, and all that...but still, you’re my son.”

He nodded sadly. “Sorry, mom.” He sagged. He hated upsetting you. 

You patted his chest. “Don’t worry about it.” You knew he would beat himself up. You gave him a smile. “Let’s just move forward, okay?”

“Alright.” He said easily. “Is it okay if I hang on Bucky’s floor tonight?” 

“Of course. You’re relieved of chaperone duty.” You smiled. “But, tomorrow I’d like to go to lunch, Just me and you, okay? I know you’ve gotten the short end of the stick being the oldest of so many kids.”

“Yeah. That sounds good.” He looked forward to it. “Thanks for not being mad and grounding me. I expected to be told no lab time for a bit.” He admitted. 

You shook your head. “I understand why you did what you did. But no next time.” You said firmly. “Or I will revoke your lab time.” 

“Hey.” Tony spoke up. “He’s my best assistant.” You shot him a look. “But I’m sure I’d manage.” He quickly added. 

Bucky chuckled to keep the mood light. “Let's get our pajamas on.” He wrapped an arm around Heimdall’s shoulders and Steve quickly followed. “We’ll find a good movie and raid the kitchen later.”

“Thanks.” Heimdall said gratefully. 

Ben chewed worriedly on his lip, knowing he was in trouble with his brother since he wasn’t even acknowledged. He sagged, hoping he didn’t hate him. He sighed. “I’ll sleep in the kids room.” He told you and Tony. “I’ll let JARVIS know if any of them need you.”

You nodded and pulled him into a hug. “We love you. Thank you, Ben.” You kissed his cheek. 


End file.
